


Omovember #18 in a Container

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Martha Jones Is a Star, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He had been feeling awful for days
Series: Omovember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Omovember #18 in a Container

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I feel bad that I keep posting such rushed stories. But I can't do better than this so. Please forgive me.

The Doctor turned around in bed, shivering. He was wishing his body to just stop doing that.

He had been feeling awful for the past few days.

His immune system was much more advanced than those of humans. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't get sick, which he was now experiencing.

At first, he had tried to hide his illness from Martha. Despite her being out of their flat to work for the better part of the day, he had found it rather difficult but had managed to act as if nothing was wrong.

Well, Martha had been suspicious, but he had ignored that.

However, when he started throwing up, he could no longer hide the fact that he was sick.

She had done her best to look after him, despite having to support their life in the 1960s as well. She had tucked him into their shared bed and put a bucket next to the bed in case he got sick again, which he did. His stomach had absolutely rejected everything, proving that that bucket had been a good idea, unfortunately.

He sighed, he had been getting a bit better at keeping food down, but still had no energy to leave the bed.

Which was a problem as he really needed to void his bladder, his kidneys hadn't magically stopped working as he was stuck in bed.

The Time Lord hoped that Martha would be back from work soon, though he hated to admit it, he was going to need help.

* * *

“Let's try if you can sit up,” Martha suggested gently, after being presented with the problem. She had to figure out if she could take him to the loo without him overtaxing himself.

She managed to get him to sit on the side of the bed, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to be walking anytime soon.

“There is no way you're getting to the bathroom in that state.” She told him, he was barely able to keep sitting like he currently was.

He let out a whimper. “But I have to go.”

“I know.” She shushed him, running a hand through his hair, recognising that she had to do something.

She glanced at the bucket she had given him to be sick in and got an idea.

The doctor in training, quickly picked up the bucket, before crouching in front of the alien.

“You can go in here.” She said as she put the bucket down in front of him.

He frowned at his companion, trying to process what he had to do, which was a bit difficult in his current state. He stared uncertainly at her.

“Go on.” She encouraged him, before moving away to give him some privacy.

After processing what she meant and coming to the conclusion that that was the only option, he pulled his pyjama trousers slightly down before aiming down at the bucket as best as he could in his current state and let go.

“Martha.” He called out after he was done, feeling absolutely exhausted, despite not really doing anything.

His companion manoeuvred him back under the blankets before she went to empty the bucket.

“Why don't you try to get some more sleep, huh,” Martha suggested as she sat down on the bed next to him, after putting the now-empty bucket next to the bed again.

He just hummed in response.

She ran her hand through his hair until she was sure he had nodded off again. She sighed slightly, feeling bad for the Time Lord.

But he would get better, she would make sure of that.


End file.
